momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Akari Hayami
'''Akari Hayami (早見あかり) is an actress and model represented by Stardust Promotion. She is a former member and sub-leader of Momoiro Clover and a former member of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior. She withdrew from Momoiro Clover on April 10, 2011 in the 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ live concert. Her official color was blue. Profile *'Nickname': Akarin (あかりん) *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Tokyo *'Blood type': A *'Height': 165 cm *'Hobby': Making sweets, nail art, dancing *'Specialties': Aerobics, calligraphy, unicycle *'Epithet': Momoclo's Cool Beauty (ももクロのクールビューティー) *'Associated Acts': Momoiro Clover (2008-2011) *'Member color': Blue Member Notes :"My smile will change the world. You decide my future. Can't Stop. I'm Momoclo's Cool Beauty, Hayami Akari" — Introduction *Hayami was scouted near her graduation from elementary school and was signed to the agency Stardust Promotion.Modelpress - 早見あかり、オーディションに落ち続けた過去を語る　激励に涙も She is longing to be an actress like her senior Ko Shibasaki. *The former blue member of Momoiro Clover Z, Hayami was the sub-leader of Momoiro Clover Z, their MC and has been described as their most mature member and became their spiritual support.Nikkan Spa - 脱退から4年、早見あかりが語る「ももクロ」との関係性 Kawakami refers her as their "number one hero".A Studio. TBS. Original Broadcast February 27, 2015 *She was active in the modeling career and was present in one of Momoiro Clover's street live event on September 2008 to hand out flyers of her modelling exhibition when Ryoji Fujishita noticed her.Ebichu Blog - 理事長の御言葉 She joined Momoiro Clover on November 23, 2008 along with Ayaka Sasaki and Yukina Kashiwa.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 *Her voice is an octave deeper than the rest of members and she's also weak at singing. She was appointed to take charge their rap parts beginning from the debut of their rap-heavy cover song Tsuyoku Tsuyoku back in 2009. *Her flexibility is one of her special traits and she has level 6 qualifications on aerobics.Akari Hayami Stardust Section 3 Official Profile *Hayami and the leader Momota are best buddy. They also got their own duet group named "Dekomayu". *She's often being mistaken for a half Japanese. History 2008 On November 23, 2008, Yukina Kashiwa and Ayaka Sasaki she was added to a pre existing Momoiro Clover. The group existed since spring 2008. At the time, Momoiro Clover performed on the walkways in Yoyogi Park in Shibuya, Tokyo. 2011 On January 16, 2011, at a launch event for the single "Mirai Bowl", Akari announced that she would leave Momoiro Clover in April. The announcement came sudden to the 500 fans that were present. Kanako Momota, she only learned about it 3 days prior. Akari explained to the fans: "Ever since I was little, My personality is not suitable to be an idol, and I was thinking that I should not be in 'Momoclo.' There was also a time when I had disliked 'Momoclo.' However, this will not be a waste of my life. 'Momoclo' will sure be in my heart as a precious memory." Kanako Momota said, "I had no words to say. To be honest, I really wanted to aim for 'Kohaku' with these 6 members. However, Akarin's life is hers. All we can do is to support her with all our hearts." Akari graduated on April 10 at Nagano Sun Plaza with the aim to be an actress and a model. At her final concert with Momoclo, on April 10, it was announced that the group without Akari would be known under a new name, Momoiro Clover Z Towards the end of the concert, other members surprised Akari performing a new song called "Akarin e Okuru Uta" (あかりんへ贈る歌?, "Farewell Song to Akarin") for her. The song was subsequently released as a limited issue CD single. After leaving the group, Akari Hayami was mainly active as a fashion magazine model. She also starred in the Universal Music Japan cheerleading movie Cheerfu11y. In September, she was in a new TV Tokyo sitcom series entitled Urero Mikakunin Shōjo airing on October 7, 2011. The series also features her former Momoiro Clover bandmates. 2012 In November 2012, Momoiro Clover Z was invited to the Kohaku Uta Gassen, an annual New Year's Eve music show on NHK. To qualify for Kohaku had been the girls' dream and common goal as a group also when Akari was in Momoiro Clover. She congratulated her former bandmates in her blog and expressed the desire to appear at Kohaku together with them. It would be possible if she is invited to the show as a judge. As of November 27, 2012, the judges had not been announced yet. 2013 Announced that she was going to postpone college activities to focus on the entertainment sector Akari will star in the movie "Momose, Kocchi wo Muite", which will mark her first feature film based on Nakata Eiichi's novel of the same name about a first love which starts from a "painful lie." Will appare in AFRO's new single MV 2014 Akari Hayami will appear in her first leading role in a feature film, 'Momose, Kotchi o Muite' Akari's official website was opened 2018 On July 23 she announced she will get married by the end of the year On December 11 she announced she have registered her marriage to a non-celebrity man, who she have been dating a few years. Discography Filmography Movies *2003 Ninifuni -short *2010 Shirome *2010 Tobe! Kobato *2011 The Citizen Police 69 (市民ポリス69) *2011 Cheerfu11y *2012 Ninifuni (NINIFUNI) (short) *2013 Momose, Kocchi wo Muite *2014 Momose, kocchi wo muite Dramas *2008 Koko wa Greenwood ~Seishun Danshi Ryou Nisshi~ *2011 Urero☆Mikakunin Shoujo *2011 Urero☆Mikakunin Shoujo Season 2 *2011 Unidentified Fantasic Idol *2013 Kakushô: Keishichô sôsa 3 ka *2013 Saitô san 2 *2014 Urero ☆ mi taiken shōjo *2014 Again! *2014 Massan - Book based series Commercials * 2009 Tokyo DisneySea Haru no Campus Day Passport * 2009 Cecile Cupop Fuyu gō Catalog * 2012 Lion Clinica * 2012 Sony PlayStation Vita Gravity Rush Music Videos *2008 little by little - Pray *2008 BOURBONZ - autumm *2008 BOURBONZ - Yukiguni *2009 BOURBONZ - Kizuna *2011 Hyadain - Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou *2012 MiChi - TOKYO NIGHT *2012 PAGE - You topia *2013 CNBLUE - Blind Love *2013 AFRO - Blue Commercials *2009 Tokyo DisneySea *2009 Cecile *2012 LION Clinica *2012 PlayStation Vita Gravity Daze *2013 2nd street *2013 Kagome "vegetable life 100" *2013 UNITED ARROW *2013 MAGASEEK External Links *Akari Hayami Official Website *Official Stardust Profile Navigation Category:Blood Type A Category:1995 Births Category:March Births Category:Members with Blue Color Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Former Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Graduated 3Bjunior Members Category:3Bjunior